A Country And a Colour
by queenkirsty
Summary: Modern Day AU; Columbia was due to marry Eddie in just four days but when he calls it off Magenta is there to pick up the pieces, and well the Honeymoon was already paid for, why waste it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Credit to my best friend for the title, she came up with it and I loved it so I had to take it. I'll be trying to update every day or every other day atleast. Enjoy!**

Magenta furrowed a brow, almost in confusion when she picked up the phone as it rang, met by sniffles and small sobs. "...Col, is that you?" She asked after a moment.

"M-Mag... He... He _cheated_ and then l-left." The girl stuttered over her words, wishing they weren't true.

"That pig." Magenta stood up from her bed, despite having just woke up, she was beyond furious. "I have the mind to go find him and skin him alive, feed him to the dogs." She spoke through her teeth.

"Mag-No, please..."

"Columbia..."

" _Magenta."_ The sobs had died down.

A small sigh left Magenta's lips as she paused in her look for clothes, something she didn't mind getting bloody. "Fine, fine. But he shouldn't get away with this."

"I just.. Can I stay with you?" Columbia asked, her voice soft and weary.

"That isn't even a question, get your ass over here."

Three sharp but delicate knocks indicated when Columbia had arrived and Magenta made her way down to open the door, wearing little but a dressing gown and stockings.

"H-Hey, M." Columbia spoke as the door was tugged open, feigning a soft smile as she pushed her suitcases, hat boxes and shoe boxes into the doorway.

"Hello boxes and Col." She spoke, a slight smirk on her lips as she helped her move everything she had brought with her into the house.

"Sorry, is it too much?"

"Oh hush," Magenta muttered, closing the door behind the girl and then tugging her into a tight hug.

Columbia visibly relaxed in the taller girls arms, burying her face into the curve of her neck.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Magenta tugged back, he gaze trailing over Columbia properly for the first time since she'd arrived. "You know what, you go have a shower and I'll grab some vodka, I think we're going to need it."

The small girl stepped back and wiped her eyes with back of her hand, looking down at herself with a gentle laugh, nodding. "Okay, thank you Mag." She uttered, although it came out a lot quieter than intended.

Magenta pressed a quick kiss to the girl's cheek before plucking the hate from atop of her head, tossing it onto the hat rack then doing the same with her coat and the rest of her clothes until she was left in some black panties and her tap shoes. She tapped her finger against her chin momentarily before lifting Columbia so she could wrap her legs around her waist , using the new position to remove her shoes, tossing them onto the shoe rack behind her, finally nodding as her gaze went back to her face, letting her jump down, "go on."

Columbia's gaze went to her scattered clothes, unsurprised at Magenta's somehow perfect aim, also just as unbothered by her half nudity currently. "Mango juice." She spoke as she ascended the staircase.

"Mango juice and vodka, got it." She laughed, delivering a gentle slap to the smaller girls ass before she made her way into the kitchen.

Columbia let herself look around Magenta's bathroom, it was nice, even if she hadn't been here in a little while, she still knew her way around. "Hey cutie." The pixie sized girl giggled and bent down to pick up the scruffy ginger cat, cuddling her to her chest. "Mama hasn't seen you in a while, huh?" She asked letting the cat jump onto the cabinet and stretching up on her tip toes to stroke her with a grin. "Mag's taken good care of you though, hasn't she? _Lucky_ kitty." She laughed softly.

The curly red head quirked a brow to herself when she heard the high pitched giggle come from the bathroom, because well, not an hour ago Columbia had been crying down the phone, but it made sense when she heard the high pitched voice continue to speak, ah, Ginger. Magenta felt herself smile at the thought of Columbia talking to her cat as she poured two glasses, more at the memory of how Ginger loved Columbia, she'd missed her, she knew she had.

About half an hour more passed before Columbia descended the stairs, her hair still damp and a towel wrapped around her waist, Ginger clutched to her chest.

"Mango juice and vodka." Magenta anounced, holding the glass out to her before tossing a fresh pair of panties she had taken from Columbia's suitcase towards her.

Columbia laughed gently as she caught the panties and tucked them into the towel at her waist, perching on the edge of the couch as she took the drink. "Thanks Mag-" Her words almost caught in her throat when she saw what was in the other's hand.

Magenta had pulled out a credit card, her brow arched. "Look what I found..." She turned over the card. "Mr. Eddie... I hope you were planning on maxing this, Col." She muttered, sliding it across the coffee table towards her.

"M, I can't... It's Eddie!" She protested.

"The same Eddie that cheated on you and left you, 4 days before the wedding?" She asked.

"..Yeah, that Eddie." She mumbled, cuddling the cat closer to her chest and avoiding the credit card, even looking at it.

"Come on, you won't let me skin him alive, isn't this the next best?" Magenta asked, crawling over to the girl before resting her chin on her thigh, sliding a hand into Ginger's fur.

A small smile tugged at Columbia's lips and she nodded slowly, sliding her hand from Ginger's fur into Magenta's hair. "I guess." She admitted.

Magenta's face practically lit up, "So... Shopping spree, pizza?"

A thought went through Columbia's mind, causing her entire expression to fall. "Oh no!"

The high pitched exclamation had even scared Ginger, her back was arched and her eyes were wide. Magenta turned her body to sit a little slanted, leaning between Columbia's thighs as she tugged Ginger into her lap, sliding a hand through her fur, waiting for the shorter girl to explain.

"The Wedding." Columbia finally spoke, hiding her face with her hands after setting her glass down. "I have to cancel everything... The.. The Hen night, the flowers, the church, tell everyone... The _Honeymoon."_ A quiet sob left her throat.

Magenta frowned slightly, mentally killing Eddie a hundred different ways before she set Ginger on the arm of the couch and climbed up onto the couch herself, pulling Columbia into her lap as she tugged at her hands, pulling them away from her face. "Hey." She whispered.

Columbia sniffled softly as her hands dropped to her lap. "W-What will I do Mag?" She asked quietly, choosing to hide her face in the other's chest.

"That's what I'm here for. The Hen night? We'll go out, just me and you, we'll get hammered alright?" She smiled at the girl, brushing a few strands of hair off her face. "I'll call up and sort out the flowers, the church, I'll call people, okay? You won't have to worry about a thing."

Columbia wiped her nose with the back of her hand and blinked down at Magenta through her tears, eventually she nodded. "O-Okay but what about the.. The Honeymoon?" She mumbled, fingering the edge of the Magenta's dressing gown.

Magenta hummed momentarily, resting her chin against Columbia's shoulder. "Well... I think we're due for a vacation, _you_ certainly deserve one."

"Really?! You'll come with me?"

Magenta's throaty laugh filled the room and she nodded, giving a light pinch to Columbia's inner thigh. "Would I pass this up? I'll just get Riff Raff to housesit and take care of Ginger."

Columbia actually squeaked when she felt the pinch before a high shrill of happiness left her mouth. "I'm so excited!"

"So... Shopping spree?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, it turns out I'm a liar because here we are six-ish months later, but in my defence I have poor time management skills and in December I went through some romance drama, then all throughout February my mum was in the hospital which ended in her having to have heart surgery which was stressful - she's doing better now, she's home and everything is good. I'm going to try to update more but we'll see how that goes.**

"I actually think you have that hat." Magenta protested, peeking over her shoulder at the small redhead who was seemingly working through every hat available.

"Actually." Columbia tilt her head, not taking her eyes off the mirror as she checked the hat from every angle. "This one has more sequins." She finally tore her gaze from the mirror to grin over at Magenta.

" _Actually_." Magenta mimicked, a steady smirk crossing her lips. "I'm starting to think you'd be fine just wearing hats and nothing else throughout our little vacation."

Columbia was silent for a good few minutes, swapping out the gold sequined hat for a bright purple one with a mixture of blue and amber feathers. Gradually a bright grin took over her face and she nodded. "You like it when I just wear hats."

The redhead couldn't take the smirk off her lips if she tried, -which she didn't- "It's not the hats I like." She commented, sliding her manicured nails over a pair of leather pants, although her gaze never left Columbia.

"You don't like 'em?" The small girl asked, she was only half hurt. She knew what Mag meant. She liked _her_ , without all the added layers.

"I like them." Magenta corrected her quickly. "But if you were to be naked all except your hats, they wouldn't be the reason I appreciated the view."

"Oh, Mag!" Columbia practically squealed, her face lighting up, and for a moment Magenta thought she could compare the gleam in her eyes to the sun; too bright to stare at for too long, yet too beautiful to look away from. "C-Col!" She gave a stuttered laugh when the pixie sized girl quite literally pounced at her, almost knocking her off her feet. "You like 'em!" Columbia giggled, wrapping arms around her neck and legs around her waist.

* * *

"We sure put a dent in this." Magenta mused, waving the piece of plastic before sliding it into her bra.

Columbia bit down on her lip as she eyed the credit card, her gaze flickering down to the bags they had split between them. "Mag, I-" She swapped bags between hands and peeked up at the curly haired redhead wearily.

"Oh no, no no. Col." Magenta gave a quick shake of her head. She knew that look, she knew Columbia. "Don't you dare start feeling guilty about this. Look-" She dug out a black lacy bra, not caring for the people who were passing, or that they were giving her odd looks. "Look at this." She held the bra in front of Col's face, quirking a brow with a twitch of her lip.

"It _is_ pretty."

"Really pretty, right?" Magenta mused, watching her closely.

"Really pretty." Columbia agreed, switching a few bags to her other hands so she could reach out, trailing gentle fingers over the material.

"It's yours."

"What?" Columbia gazed from the bra to Magenta with wide eyes, the weary look replaced with an enamoured one.

"Yeah, I saw it and thought of you. I knew you'd like it so." She gave a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. "No big deal." It was a _very_ big deal and she knew it.

"It's _mine_?" The question was a breathy one, subconsciously she knew that technically it was Eddie's card, he had paid for it but it didn't matter. Mag had brought her something and she loved it! If she wasn't carrying all these bags she would have- wait.

Arms were thrown around Magenta's neck for the second time in just a few hours and the taller girl actually gave a surprised laugh as the bags in Columbia's hands wacked her in the shoulder.

"I love you, Mag!" The smaller girl squealed, her voice a little muffled against the skin of Magenta's neck. "I-" _I love you too._ The words were right there, on the tip of her tongue, but they wouldn't pass her lips. "You're welcome." She said finally, her own arms slipping up to wrap around Columbia's waist, tugging her into a tight hug.

* * *

"That is so _un_ healthy."

Magenta's hand faltered and in record time her gaze had found the blonde passing by the small fast food restaurant. She looked like every other blonde bimbo, dolled up in pink, very clear extensions in, standing beside her unimpressive boyfriend, who most likely paid for every job she's had, nose, face, boobs, whatever. The redhead was silent for so long, merely giving the blonde a glare so dark she actually wished she could kill her with it. Well, at least it was dark enough to make the woman pause in her steps. A slow smirk crossed Magenta's lips at the look of pure fear on those pink lips.

"So are your fake tits, yet you don't see me calling you out for your poor life choices, huh?"

Columbia hadn't quite noticed the swap of looks between the two, sure she had heard the comment but she had been too busy shoving fries into her mouth to pay it much attention. However, she did choke on those very fries when she heard Mag call the woman out, blinking up at her with wide eyes.

Magenta was smirking because the blonde made such an indignant noise, it practically threw off the air of perfection she was so clearly trying to master. At the spluttering noise however, she held her cup of cola out, pressing the straw to Col's lips and extending her other hand to gently pat her back, all the while staring the woman down.

Eventually the blonde must have decided against a throw down, -which was altogether disappointing and amusing- letting her ball-less boyfriend drag her away. Once she was out of glaring distance, Magenta let her gaze fall on Columbia, quirking a brow.

"I'm okay." Columbia squeaked before she fell into a fit of laughter, the words "Fake tits!" fell from her lips a few times.

* * *

Later that evening after putting clothes away into drawers, closets and suitcases and hats in hatboxes, Magenta had called Columbia's favourite pizza place and ordered their usuals, along with four extra boxes of chicken, a few bottles of cola and a few tubs of ice cream. Courtesy of Eddie's card of course. Once it had arrived, Magenta lay it all out on the coffee table and left Columbia to choose a movie before moving through the kitchen. She slid the ice cream into her freezer and grabbed a bottle of vodka and tia maria, letting Ginger climb onto her shoulder.

"How about Jurassic Park?" Columbia called from the living room.

"Perfect." Magenta grinned at the small girl crouched infront of her dvd collection as she came back in, setting the vodka and tia maria down beside two glasses. "My favourite part is when that guy gets killed on the toilet." She smirked, wasting no time making their drinks, adding the cola before holding a glass out to Col, adding a straw. "Black Russian?"

"Ooh!" Columbia took the glass with grabby hands, slipping the dvd into the dvd player, quickly climbing up onto the couch. She took a long sip through the straw and moaned much too loudly at the taste.

Magenta didn't quite realise what she was doing, that she was staring, and to be quite honest she didn't give a fuck. Col was gorgeous and the noise that slid from her lips was quite beautifully sinful. She ran the tip of her tongue over her lips and gave an appreciative hum, taking the remote from her hands with a grin.

"Hey!" The smaller girl protested around her straw, pouting up at the redhead. "I thought I got control of the remote tonight?"

"Yeah? Come and get it."

Columbia bit down on her bottom lip as the challenge reached her ears. She eyed the remote in her hands with a slow grin, setting down her glass. Each movement was carefully slow and she didn't take her gaze off of Magenta once as she crawled across the couch towards the taller girl, fingers inches from the remote before it was quite suddenly moved, lifted behind Mag, just out of reach, prompting a whine to leave Columbia's lips.

"Oh, Col." Magenta gave an overdramatic sigh. The very look in her eyes as she had crawled towards her, almost like a lioness on the prowl, she'd be lying if she said it hadn't hit her in a special place. "I said... _Come and get it_." Her words were slow, voice low and she gave a gentle scrape of teeth over her bottom lip.

Columbia heard the challenge there, but more than that was the gaze, Mag's gaze that seemingly trailed over her entire body. Suddenly, she got an idea. Her own gaze lingered on the remote between Magenta's manicured fingers and then, just as slowly as before, she moved up the redhead's body, hovering over her form. She allowed her gaze to trail down, following the path of Mag's neck, down to her new bra and past it, catching on her matching panties for just a moment, then she settled on her stockings which followed the curve of her legs, highlighting muscle here and there. She took her time appreciating each small detail before allowing her gaze to slip back up to her face, eyes catching on the way her lip was caught between her teeth.

Magenta's breath had caught in her throat a few moments ago. Col was very clearly, very obviously checking her out and this close she could hear, she could feel each intake of breath as the smaller girls gaze trailed over her form. She couldn't tear her gaze away from her face, the expressions that lingered there as she took in each small detail of Mag's body, almost appreciatively. Magenta had never been self conscious before, but it was a foreign emotion she was almost starting to feel. That was, until Columbia's gaze flickered to her own and she was practically knocked breathless by the pure lust she saw there. " _Col_..."

"Got it." Columbia's fingers wrapped around the part of the remote that wasn't in Magenta's, her words were quiet, a little breathless, but she made no attempt to move away, even now that she had won, well, almost.

Magenta's gaze was blank for a few seconds. She felt Columbia's grip on the remote, she heard her words, but she couldn't make sense of them. Before her clouded mind could begin to try, however, there were lips suddenly pressed against her own. That made more sense, this, Col. Her grip on the remote loosened enough for her to let it go, fingers trailing down the smooth skin of Col's waist, tugging her closer.

The movement hadn't had much thought behind it, Columbia had just been staring at Mag's lips and she knew, she knew all she wanted to do was kiss them, so she had. And boy, she didn't regret it. Magenta was soft and warm beneath her, -in comparison to her hard edges reserved for everyone else- her lips tasted like what Col could only describe as the best piece of cake she had yet to taste and the feeling, the feeling that enclosed around her was only warmth and certainty, she almost forgot about the remote in her fingers and the movie on the tv.


	3. Chapter 3

Magenta woke up the next day with two problems; first off was the killer headache, hangover, what-the-fuck-ever. Secondly she had very little memory of the night before. She remembered her first two drinks, she remembered ordering out, she remembered Columbia putting Jurassic Park on- Shit. _Columbia_. Reluctantly she blinked her eyes open and despite having the knowledge that she was in her own home, it took her a few minutes to fully realise where she was because she wasn't in the living room, not any more.

"Mornin' Sleeping Beauty!" Columbia's familiar shrill ran out, echoing through Magenta's bedroom.

"Shit!" The redhead ducked her head under her blankets, blocking out the sound with an overdramatic groan.

"Don't be like that, Mag! Look, Ginger wants to say good mornin' too!"

Magenta begrudgingly tugged at the blankets, lowering them just enough to glare at the smaller girl over the top. "Didn't your Mother ever teach you manners? Get your ass back into bed and lower the volume by a thousand." She grumbled, reaching out to take the mess of ginger fluff from Columbia's arms, holding her close to her chest before patting the bed beside her.

It took mere seconds for the smaller girl to climb under the covers, shuffling closer to both Magenta and Ginger.

Magenta enjoyed the silence for a few minutes, fingers threading through Ginger's fur. More and more came back to her from the night before. She remembered Columbia's lips, Columbia's skin under her hands, she remembered sliding her hand into the smaller girls hair, biting at her lip. She remembered the moans that tumbled from her lips and she remembered pouring them both another black russian, and a fourth. She didn't remember the movie. It was a good thing she'd seen it before. "Wait. Did you _carry_ me up here?"

"Sure! 'Course I did."

"Well... Shit."

Columbia shifted closer, pressing a gentle kiss to Ginger's nose and then Magenta's in turn.

"How am I so wrecked yet you look like a damned angel?" Magenta protested, tilting her head to get a better look at her, lifting the blankets to pointedly give her a once over. Columbia was adorned in a pair of purplish-red knee high socks, black panties and -on second glance- the lace bra Magenta had brought for her the day before via Eddie's card. Her hair was less kept than usual which somehow made her even more gorgeous. _Lucifer help me_ , was the only thought the redhead could manage.

"You aren't 'so wrecked', Mag... I mean, it could have been much worse." Columbia protested, a small smirk crossing her lips, a look which in itself was all too sinful.

"Oh yeah? Care to elaborate?"

"I just mean..." Columbia shifted closer again, her hip pressed up to Magenta's, extending a hand to trail down her side with a mischievous grin. "If we'd continued last night... Perhaps it wouldn't just be these that left you all sensitive?" She whispered, applying pressure to a small purpleish bruise situated upon Magenta's hipbone, dragging a shiver from the redhead.

"Holy _shit_ , Col!" That hadn't been what Magenta had meant at all, firstly because she hadn't even realised she'd marked her up the night before, hell, she hadn't even realised Columbia was into that sort of thing, and secondly, because she was too hungover to even consider how sensitive her body felt. Her only thoughts had laid with the fact that for fuck knows what reason, Columbia wasn't suffering anywhere near as much as she was and if she'd thought the smirk on her face had been sinful before, well shit, now she was sure it could beat the devils herself.

Columbia was probably too pleased with the reaction she had elicited from Magenta and she took it as encouragement, moving Ginger from her arms onto the pillow beside her head before straddling the girls hips, the blankets slung low on her own waist as she trailed gentle fingers over the soft material of Mag's bra and down her stomach, pausing every few seconds to apply pressure to each bruise her fingers skimmed over until she came to her thigh, scraping gentle nails over her skin until she reached a few specific bruises, four to be exact, situated directly beside one another. It was obvious these bruises had come from her own fingers instead of her mouth when she placed each fingertip directly over the bruisings, pressing down lightly.

Gradually, Magenta was coming undone beneath Columbia, she hadn't- _fuck_ , she could barely think straight and she wasn't even sure if that was to do with her hangover or the way Col's hands were moving over her skin, bringing light to more bruises, there weren't hardly as many as she felt there was but somehow each scrape of nails, each applied pressure felt more intense than the one before, it felt like more whilst actually being very little. Subconsciously she was aware that she had no memory of ever feeling like this with anyone, but that was because she very rarely claimed this position, she was usually the one leaving the bruises, the one bringing the girl beneath her to a squirming mess, she wasn't used to being the squirming mess, but right now? She was. And she wasn't complaining... But she could give as good as she got.

Columbia was distracted, taking joy in the noises she was pulling from Magenta's lips; she'd never seen or heard her like this before... Well, she had last night, but it still felt mad, like it wasn't really happening and she was ready to soak in every drop of this, every moan, every startled gasp. But she was too distracted and soon enough the same sound was dragged from her own lips as Magenta's manicured fingers worked into her hair, delivering a sharp tug.

Magenta's gaze never left Columbia's face as she thread fingers into the girl's short hair, swallowing down her reaction like a woman dying of thirst. It was beautiful, the way she all but keened into the touch, back arching, pink lips falling open to allow a startled moan to escape. The sound had its own effect, an effect that was Magenta's lipstick stained lips curling into a satisfied smirk of her own and she took advantage of the way Columbia's head had tilt back to push herself up, chests suddenly flushed against one another as she wound her free arm around the small of Columbia's back. She attached her lips to the hollow of her neck, then, tongue lapping and teeth scraping over the patch of skin, divulging each and every moan that her ears could latch onto.

"Mag, are you sure we should do this?"

"Of course I am, it's your Hen night. It would _suck_ without strippers."

"I just-"

Magenta slid both hands up into Columbia's hair, cutting her off with a gentle tug, perhaps a little addicted to the response she got when she thread her fingers into her short pixie cut. "Repeat after me; just because that piece of shit left me four days before our wedding like the cunt he is, doesn't mean I have to suffer and miss out on a hen night." She stated, voice firm and gaze intense.

"Mag!" Columbia squealed in protest, eyes growing wide. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. "I don't wanna."

"Say. It." Magenta quirked a brow and gave another tug, a little harder this time.

Columbia didn't even bother trying to hide the surprised moan the tug pulled from her lips. "Okay! Jeez, Mag! I... Just- Just 'cause that... _He_ \- Eddie - left me four days before our wedding like the..." She whimpered softly and shook her head quickly.

"Cunt he is." Magenta offered, loosening her grip on Columbia's hair, choosing to comb through the short strands instead.

"Doesn't mean I have to miss out." Columbia whispered, tension slipping from her shoulders almost visibly, giving a short nod. "I know, Mag, I know... M'Sorry." She mumbled, sniffling softly.

"Oh Col, come here." Magenta slid her hands out of Columbia's hair and down to her shoulders, tugging her into a firm hug. "We're going to have fun tonight, alright? At the end of the night I'll mention that limp dicked piece of shit and you'll be like, 'What Mag? Eddie? Who's Eddie?' as some hunk gives you the best lap dance of your life." She promised, mimicking Columbia's high voice briefly, adorning a toothy grin as soon as her laugh filled the room.


End file.
